Operetta/Generation 1
Personality Holt Hyde called her a bit of a diva in his diary, and she is described as being a perfectionist and that she hates being told what to do. Portrayals Operetta has not been in any of the books or webisodes yet. However, she has been mentioned in several Diaries and has been seen on the Monster High Facebook Page. Physical Description Operetta has purple skin a bright red hair tied back slightly. She has flashy makeup and music-related face-paintings. Relationships Family Her father is the Phantom of the Opera. According to Holt Hyde's diary Operetta's dad teaches a night keyboard class at Monster High. Friends None is known about her friends at the moment. Pet Her pet, Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs is a purple spider with Elvis Presley-styled hair. There is no further info except his appearance, but he is combing his hair which means he may be able to use his legs to do other human activities. Also likes to stretch his red tie 24/7 with his 8th leg. Romance She went on a brief date with Holt, but that ended when he got them kicked out of the club. In the Monster High Books She has not yet been portrayed in the Monster High Books. Official Facebook Description Caught sight of my ghoul, Operetta, haunting the halls lately? She’s kind of hard to miss with her rockabilly style and hot red hair. Her dad is the Phantom of the Opera, so you know she’s inherited some mad musical chops. Just be careful if you hear her sing live. There’s something about her voice that really drives monsters crazy! At sixteen, she’s already a bit of a perfectionist and she absolutely hates being told what to do. Oh, and keep an eye out for Memphis “Daddy O” Longlegs (he’s her pet spider). He’s unlike anything you’ve ever seen in this unlife. Clothing Basic She wears a purple sleeveless blouse with white buttons down the front and a short white jacket with poofy sleeves and a spider web pattern around the armpit. She also wears jeans that are rolled up to below her knees and a black and white belt. She wears black and white converse style shoes with a spider web pattern and treble clef shaped heels. She wears a bracelet with a keyboard pattern on her right hand and a ring on her left hand, She also wears black and white dice earrings. She carrys a red guitar that is shaped like a coffin and decorated with spider webs and treble clefs. She carries the guitar over her shoulder with a black and silver strap. Trivia *Her style is based on psychobilly fashion. *She, Spectra, and Draculaura are the only three Monster High characters that sport gothic fashions. *On the Monster High Livejournal someone who works on the webisodes said Operetta should show up in the webisodes before Christmas, 2011. The post that says so has been deleted from Livejournal. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:Characters Without Dolls Category:Released on Facebook